


Sharing Equally Their Pleasures

by Mara



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just never know what (or who) the Rift is going to drop in Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Equally Their Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladysarahii's fandom_stocking.

True, Rift activity didn't always mean deadly danger, Ianto had to admit. And in theory that was a good thing, or they'd all be dead even earlier than Torchwood employees usually died.

But somehow this was just anticlimactic. Or...maybe that wasn't exactly the word Ianto was looking for. Sighing, he shifted his position against the cinder block wall and hoped it wasn't leaving unimaginable filth on his favorite suit. Well, there was a reason they had an account at the best dry cleaner in town, after all. He glanced back at the scene in front of him and wondered just how much dry cleaning was going to be necessary.

Gwen's eyes were bugging out and she had turned away, but she kept peeking glances at Ianto, apparently expecting him to wade into the situation and do something drastic. But honestly, what was the point? It was Jack Harkness they were talking about, after all. This was bound to happen every once in a while.

His hands on the very tight pair of brown pants encasing what Ianto had to admit was a very nice arse, Jack finally came up for air. Somewhat breathless, he grinned at Ianto. "Ianto, I'd like you to meet Mal. Mal, this is Ianto."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Ianto said with a smile.

Mal apparently had a modicum of shame as his face was red, and not just from Jack's kissing, but he managed a polite nod even with Jack wrapped around him. "Likewise pleased to meet you. Uh, sorry about--"

"Don't be," Ianto said. "If I minded sharing, I should hardly be with Jack."

The muffled gasp from Gwen, combined with the matching predatory grins on Jack's and Mal's faces made it all worthwhile. It might take a while to get rid of Gwen and her protective streak, but Ianto had a feeling his patience would be rewarded.

After all, it usually was.


End file.
